


make me yours

by cathyparrsgoldstar



Category: Six - Marlow/Moss
Genre: Consensual Sex, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Porn with Feelings, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-12 03:42:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28753827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cathyparrsgoldstar/pseuds/cathyparrsgoldstar
Summary: “Please,” Cathy whispers the words knowing Anne will hear them. “I need you.”
Relationships: Anne Boleyn/Catherine Parr
Comments: 3
Kudos: 35





	make me yours

**Author's Note:**

> this is just smut i know you are not here for the plot..

Cathy was on her back propped up on pillows and Anne was sprawled over her, head resting on Cathy’s chest arm and thigh effectively pinning her to the bed. Not that Cathy had any desire to move. She didn’t want to be anywhere but exactly in this place. They were alive, despite everything, and together, and in love. That last part was enough to steal Cathy’s breath if she thinks about it too much. She thought, when she’d arrived in in the 21st century, that she knew what it felt like to fall in love.  
She thought she never wanted or could fall in love again with matters of the heart. But nothing in heaven or earth had prepared her for Anne Boleyn. Anne wasn’t just beautiful, though she most assuredly was that, she was brilliant and smarter than anyone Cathy had ever met. She was complicated and flawed and utterly perfect.

Cathy loved the morning when her propensity for waking with the sun meant she had this quiet stretch of time to simply watch Anne sleep, to feel the beat of her heart strong and safe and alive. In these moments it was easier to pretend that their lives were normal. Cathy tried not to dwell on it because she couldn’t and still function. 

Cathy let her hand absently stroke Anne’s hair as she pressed a soft kiss to her forehead. The motion caused Anne to mutter in her sleep and press herself impossibly closer. The motion was followed by the softest hint of fingertips playing at Cathy’s waist where her shirt had ridden up. A shiver ran over her skin as Anne’s touch traveled along the curve of her waist to the top of her hip. Though her eyes were still closed a hint of a smile curled the corners of Anne’s mouth as she slowly explored soft skin. Cathy let her own eyes drift shut to better enjoy the light touch of fingertips traveling over her hip to her stomach. It was easy to feel the intention behind the touches, Anne wasn’t asleep anymore.

Her delicate fingers were moving up under Cathy’s tank top tracing chaos patterns over soft skin and muscle. It only takes a few moments for Anne’s touch to become firm, her hand splaying across Cathy’s stomach as she hitches the soft tank top higher exposing more skin. Anne’s weight shifts and her thigh slips between Cathy’s legs, and she starts placing soft lingering kisses across the plain of Cathy’s stomach. Cathy doesn’t bother to hide the hitch in her breath or the soft moan that escapes her. As the sound hits Anne’s ears she smiles against Cathy’s skin following her kisses with a light nip of teeth.

Cathy squeals a little at the bite and marvels at how Anne can make her sound like such a girl. It is something else she deeply appreciates about their relationship, it is the first time Cathy really feels safe enough to be vulnerable. Until she met Anne, before she even knew what was happening Anne was just there for her. And right now she’s leaving slow wet kisses across Cathy’s stomach just above the line of her underwear, and it is making it exceedingly difficult for Cathy to think.

The kisses slow and stop and Anne shifts more fully between Cathy’s legs settling herself in before crossing her arms over Cathy’s hips and resting her chin on her forearms. 

“Good morning, gorgeous.”

Cathy knows Anne is smiling before she looks down at her. She can hear the glow of it in Anne’s voice.

“Good morning,” Cathy smiles back.

There’s a wicked glint in Anne’s eyes as she shifts again and resumes her earlier kisses, slow and deliberate across Cathy’s stomach her hands shift to settle on Cathy’s hips with steady pressure clearly meant to hold her in place. Cathy gladly complies. She can’t really think of a single reason in the world not to just lie back and enjoy whatever it is that’s in store for her. Anne feels Cathy’s body relax underneath her and giggles lightly at her small victory. She punctuates the laugh with another light nip at the skin just below Cathy’s navel causing a soft yelp and more laughter. Time to be playful with each other is such a rare commodity Cathy can’t help but smile until her dimples show full force.

Anne takes her time exploring Cathy’s stomach, the soft skin over firm muscle, the dip of her navel. She takes one hand and pushes Cathy’s tank top up even further exploring ribs. Cathy is really trying to be patient with the slow exploration but those perfect soft lips against her skin make her want in a way that makes it difficult to keep still. Anne is aware of this and is enjoying it immensely. She’s been at Cathy’s mercy enough times to just really enjoy turning the tables. It makes her feel powerful knowing she’s maybe the only person Cathy feels this safe with. She makes note of each twitch of muscle and stuttering breath as she leaves meandering kisses across Cathy’s ribs and up her sternum until she has pushed Cathy’s tank top up over her breasts. Anne pauses then and looks up at Cathy. She smiles at what she sees. Cathy is flushed and lovely, cheeks pink and eyes heavy lidded. Anne doesn’t take her eyes from Cathy’s face as she places a series of light teasing kisses along the curve of Cathy’s breast. She enjoys watching the effect of her touch on Cathy, watching as her head drops back and her back arches just enough to clearly ask for more. She trails light kisses higher over Cathy’s breast to her sternum, then collar bones, and then she shifts higher until her lips are hovering over Cathy’s close enough to feel each other’s heat but agonizingly too far away to touch. 

“Is there something you want, baby?” Anne whispers.

Cathy answers by leaning forward trying to capture Anne’s lips, but she is too quick and maintains the distance between them. “If there’s something you want, you’ll have to ask for it.” Anne says in a teasing tone. Anne wants to hear the words and even more she wants to hear the need woven through them. There is something undeniably powerful about hearing that tone in Cathy’s voice, the one that tells Anne that she’s desired. She pulls back slightly further, so she can look directly into Cathy’s eyes.

“Tell me. What do you want?”

Cathy takes a deep breath, feeling it stutter a little in her lungs before she bites lightly on her lower lip. She loves Anne like this, a stark contrast to how she acted outside and on the stage. It’s a new confidence they’ve come to together. Cathy’s never been with someone who she knew loved and needs her, and it brings a lightness to her heart to know she can be the one who needs, the one who craves being taken and held. Anne knows how to create a space safe enough for her to let go.

“You,” Cathy feels the tremor in her own voice as she answers, “I want you. Kiss me, please.”

The last word comes out barely above a whisper, but the plea is enough for Anne, and she leans in kissing Cathy firmly. They keep kissing, a long string of warm, deep, open mouth kisses until it isn’t clear who is making the sounds they swallow. The kisses stoke fire low in Cathy’s belly, heat and tightness coiling there. Her hands move to Anne’s hips wanting to draw them tight together to ease some of the ache growing in her. Anne obliges sliding her thigh firm and snug between Cathy’s slotting tightly against her pressing her thigh against Cathy’s vulva through her cotton panties. Cathy responds to the pressure thrusting her hips upward seeking friction. Anne smiles against Cathy’s lips before pulling back just enough to speak.

“It seems like maybe you want more than kisses” Anne teased, raising her eyebrows.

Cathy just whimpers and grinds against Anne again chasing after her lips not wanting to lose any point of contact. Anne almost has her to the point where her brain isn’t processing anything other than sensation and desire. The intrusive world is held at bay on the other side of the door, somewhere off the homestead and everything is warm and safe and tingling with possibility. Nothing can harm them in these rare moments and they both savor the feeling. Cathy successfully reclaims Anne’s lips for a moment kissing her hard and following it up by a nip of teeth on her bottom lip.

“Yes, please, more than kisses,” Cathy doesn’t worry that her words come out rushed.

Anne chuckles lightly in response and runs her hand up Cathy’s side until her thumb is stroking the curve of her breast. She moves away from Cathy’s lips and shifts down retracing her earlier path this time stopping to run her tongue around Cathy’s nipples, teasing and lightly nipping until she gets the sound she wants, a sweetly frustrated whine in the back of Cathy’s throat. At that cue Anne slides her hand down over Cathy’s stomach until she is cupping her over her panties applying the lightest pressure with her fingertips. She can feel Cathy’s wetness and heat through the fabric but isn’t quite ready to give in yet. She wants to know for sure that Cathy isn’t thinking about anything but this moment. 

Cathy tries to press herself harder against Anne’s fingers, tries to pull Anne closer by her hips, but she plants her weight firmly. Cathy whimpers again and looks into Anne’s eyes. She sees so much in those green eyes, her pupils are dilated with desire but beyond that Cathy sees the love burning so brightly it seems like it should be blinding. She has never felt more seen than when Anne looks at her like this, like she can see straight into Cathy’s soul. For someone who has always felt like she needed to prove herself Anne makes Cathy feel like she has nothing to prove. Here, in this moment, she just gets to be. She gets to be Anne’s and that is everything.

“Please,” Cathy whispers the words knowing Anne will hear them. “I need you.”

Anne feels her heart clench at the words and her next movements are fast and deliberate. She sits up and loops her fingers into the waistband of Cathy’s underwear tugging them down over her hips and down her legs tossing them absently to the floor before her hand is back between Cathy’s legs, this time cupping her and teasing the tips of her fingers between Cathy’s labia lazily stroking. Anne doesn’t bother to hide the moan that escapes her at how wet Cathy is, how delicious she feels. Her lips are already heavy and swollen and Anne just lets herself enjoy how they feel against her fingers. Cathy lifts her hips in an obvious request for firmer contact and throws her head back when the invitation is accepted and Anne’s fingers stroke over and around her clit.

Anne trains her gaze on Cathy’s face watching how each touch registers there in fluttering eyelids, flushed cheeks, tiny gasps when she touches an especially sensitive spot. Anne has never been known for her patience, but she loves taking her time with Cathy. She loves drawing out the pleasure for as long as she can. She never feels like she can get quite enough of Cathy, their lives are too chaotic, so she likes to make it last when she can. But she also knows there’s only so much teasing a body can take. And she is very familiar with how much Cathy can take. She can tell that Cathy almost can’t take anymore. Her breath is quick and labored, her hands are fisted in the sheets, the flush that was in her cheeks has spread down her chest, and a thin sheen of sweat glistens in the strip of early morning sunlight across her stomach. Anne also hears a single word whispered one more time amid the soft moans and whimpers.

“Please.”

Anne answers the request by sliding two fingers inside Cathy with slow force. Cathy arches into Anne’s hand and moans her relief at the contact. The relief only lasts a moment as Anne begins a deliberate rhythm almost removing her fingers entirely before pressing back forward.

“Cathy,” Anne whispers, “look at me.” The request is softly spoken, but Cathy hears the words and opens her eyes. Cathy meets Anne’s gaze and holds it letting her see everything she is feeling. Their eyes are locked as their bodies rock together Anne filling Cathy, Cathy taking Anne in allowing Anne to take her. There is nothing frantic, nothing rushed just the slow build between them. Anne can feel Cathy tightening around her fingers, knows the pressure will break over them soon. She curls her fingers slightly, so she can stroke that sweet spot inside Cathy, and she feels Cathy buck against her and watches her lips fall open in a gasp.

“It’s ok, love,” Anne whispers. “Let it go. I’ve got you.”

And Cathy does. She lets her body fall, and she throbs hot and wet around Anne’s fingers, and she gives everything she has until it feels like her bones are water and her heart might burst. Cathy isn’t sure exactly what order things happen in, but she knows Anne’s fingers have slowly slipped from inside her and Anne’s lips are pressed softly to her forehead and her eyes and her cheeks and her face. And then she’s the one curled up with her head resting on Anne’s chest in the reverse of how they had woken up, and she feels herself slowly drifting off to sleep again.

**Author's Note:**

> hi thx for reading this as u can probably tell i made this account to post this  
> i hope no one figures out who i am


End file.
